L'exercice
by monsieur P
Summary: Inspiré d'une situation vécue, voici les lycéens de l'histoire confrontés à une prof un peu spéciale... Chapitre 1 mignon, chapitre 2 comique.
1. Le petit sac

Aujourd'hui, pour ma 2° fic (première sur bleach), un petit cocktail spécial monsieur P. : un petit texte lu au baptême de mon filleul, du vécu (et oui j'ai eu droit à presque le même exercice, avec presque la même prof), du bleach et l'envie de faire un petit truc gentil, et voilà !

Disclamation : Rien n'est à moi, allez, on enchaîne

* * *

L'exercice

Ce jour là avait lieu la troisième séance de « culture et communication ». Les avis quant à cet enseignement étaient partagés dans la classe de notre fine équipe. Ichigo notamment détestait cette matière supplémentaire. Toutefois, la prof savait comment ne pas rendre ces heures rébarbatives, à grand renfort de plaisanteries et d'activités inattendues, comme c'était le cas aujourd'hui.

-Bon je vous rappelle que la dernière fois je vous ai demandé de réfléchir à des sujets d'exposé qui seront regroupés et tirés au sort, histoire de voir votre capacité à relever un défi. Je vous laisse encore une semaine, car aujourd'hui au programme…

Elle sortit de derrière le bureau un grand sac poubelle de 50 litres, dont elle déversa le contenu sur le bureau et les tables du premier rang. Il contenait des objet de toutes sortes, pour la plupart issus de la vie de tous les jours : sèche-cheveux, rouleau de PQ, bobine de fil, collier, etc.

-Voici ce que vous allez faire : en venant devant, vous choisissez un objet, et nous racontez ce que vous voulez dessus. C'est un exercice pour vous affirmer devant un auditoire. Ah j'oubliais : premier arrivé, premier servi, on ne se sert pas deux fois du même objet !

Tous les élèves regardèrent bêtement les objets étalés, essayant d'effectuer une association d'idée. Le premier à se lever fut… Yasutora Sado, ce qui surpris quelques peu tout le monde.

Il pris un petit sac, du genre bourse, et se mit à réciter :

'J'ai retiré plein d'amour de mon cœur et je l'ai placé dans ce petit sac. Dès que vous en avez besoin, ouvrez le et prenez en un peu. Si un jour vous trouvez le sac vide, venez me voir, je serais heureux de le remplir à nouveau'

Puis il reposa la bourse et regagna sa place sous les 'ohh' des autres élèves.

-C'est de vous ? questionna la prof  
-Non, mais j'ai trouvé ça mignon alors je l'ai retenu.  
-Bien bien, quelqu'un d'autre ?

Dans le fond de la salle, Tatsuki et Inoue discutaient de la performance de leur ami

-Tu sais Inoue, tu devrais t'en souvenir de celui-là, avec juste une petite modification.  
-Ah ? Quoi donc ?  
-Pour toi il faudrait prendre le grand sac qui contenait tout, il n'y a pas de problème tu as de quoi le remplir plusieurs fois…  
-Hé hé, tu exagères Tatsuki-chan...

Et c'est sur un grand sourire de Tatsuki et un petit rire gêné d'Inoue que s'achève ce petit texte sans prétention…

à suivre ?  
(si vous levoulez dites-le moi mais je vous préviens, le registre passera à humour pas forcément léger... en gros toute la fine équipe passera devant sans plus de commentaires)


	2. Nounours, képi et bouteille

ylg et Nelja (que je re-remercie au passage) l'ont voulu, tout le monde l'aura! Enfin la suite de ce cours pas comme les autres qu'est la CCOM comme on dit chez nous.  
Au menu: nounours travelos et reprise de Maître Coluche. Registre: Humour (comme prévu).  
Ce qui n'était pas prévu en revanche c'est le contenu de ce chapitre, ça devait être Inoue et Ichigo, ce sera pour une prochaine fois.  
En attendant, enjoy this!

* * *

-A qui le tour ? demanda la quelque peu allumée professeur

Sans un mot, Ishida se leva, attrapa l'ours en peluche qui se cachait sous un classeur cassé, et le tendit à bout de bras devant la classe

-Savez-vous ce que j'apprécie sur ce genre de jouets ?

Tout se passa en un instant. Ishida lança l'ours vers le haut et légèrement en arrière de telle sorte qu'il soit à distance idéale lors de la retombée. Puis il mis la main à sa poche arrière, sortit son nécessaire de couture, et pendant que l'ours passait devant lui, il confectionna une robe brodée. Puis avant qu'il ne touche terre, le renvoya en l'air comme un footballeur, d'un petit coup de pied, et lui ajouta au passage un bonnet assorti à la robe. Enfin, alors qu'il retombait, il le rattrapa par le cou d'une main et remis ces lunettes en place de l'autre, le nécessaire de couture étant déjà rangé proprement dans la poche.

-C'est parce que c'est un modèle classique, idéal pour s'entraîner à ce genre d'exercice mêlant vitesse et précision ; de plus on peut réaliser des habits masculins ou féminins, ce qui n'est pas le cas pour une poupée.

Sans rien attendre de la classe (qui d'ailleurs restait soufflée), il reposa l'ours customisé et regagna sa place sans se presser.

Une fois tout le monde remis de ses émotions, la prof demanda un autre volontaire. Keigo et Mizuiru se lancèrent alors dans un duo. Le premier attrapa une bouteille de vin et s'assis au bureau, le second se coiffa d'un képi. Et en avant le spectacle.

-Garçon, gné encore soif ! bafouilla Keigo. Comment ? Comment ça tum serpa ? Aden je sui pa encore sou.

-Si, monsieur, et pas qu'un peu, intervient Mizuiru.

-Ah mé pa du tout, d'ailleur le prochain quil di jme leve et jle magnrefe

-Mais je le dis et le répète, vous êtes saoul, et je vais vous ramener chez vous Dit-il en reculant d'un pas.

Comme promis, le poivrot se leva pour s'étaler aussitôt.

-Bon, jchui ptetr un peu fatigué, mais ze suis pas sou.

-D'accord, je vous ramène chez vous pour que vous vous reposiez. Vous habitez où ?

-JE DEMEURE, JE N'HABITE PAS !

-On ne l'avais pas encore faîte, celle-là, annonça il au 'public', avant de reprendre : Très bien, dans ce cas où demeurez vous ?

-Queske ça peut tfèr, tè dla police ?

-Oui, monsieur, prononça l'acteur sur un ton agacé.

-Ah…ah bon…ah… bon ben… vous savez quoi ? Jvé prendre ma voiture rentrer chez moi en roulant vite pour pas avoir le temps dfaire un accident.

-Je crois que vous allez plutôt me suivre au poste monsieur. Vous allez voir, j'ai un collègue qui va être content de vous rencontrer, vous devez être plus bourré que lui !

-Jté dit jchuis pas sou et puis jle connaît dja ton pote !

-Vraiment ?

-Bah oui c'est Shinji, il m'avait payé le coup la dernière fois !

-Attendez, c'est vous le fameux poissonnier avec qui Shinji a fait un concours de ballons ?

-Bah tu mconnais alors !

-Non mais le mec qui a obtenu des couleurs même pas prévues dans le manuel c'est vous ?

-Mais jte dis qu'oui ! D'ailleurs j'ai jamais compris comment il m'a battu, faudra qu'jlui demande.

-Et bien suivez moi il est de service ce soir, on va lui demander !

-Vous payez le coup ?

-C'est à Shinji qu'il faut demander…

-Ouaiiiis on y va !

Et les deux comparses de se diriger vers la porte, avant de revenir saluer le public à la manière des artistes.

Il y avait trois catégories de personnes dans la salle. Celles qui applaudissaient, celles qui n'applaudissaient pas car elles se tenaient les côtes, et enfin les personnes comme Ichigo et Ishida, qui, bien que ne voulant rien laisser paraître, affichaient tout de même un petit sourire.

A suivre…

* * *

PS: Vous avez remarqué qu'il y a désormais les personnages affichés sur la page bleach? Je suis allé demander bien gentiment et voilà le travail, ça fait quand même plus sérieux non?  
Allez, à la prochaine... 


End file.
